


iPad

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the many prompts given to me by a prompt generator.</p>
    </blockquote>





	iPad

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many prompts given to me by a prompt generator.

“Andrea.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of this?”

“Hmm? Oh, very nice.”

“…Andrea, you didn’t even look.”

“I don’t need to, you always look good, honey.”

“…Whilst I appreciate the compliment I feel like you should really _look_ before you praise something.”

“Mmm.”

“Andrea.”

“Mmm…”

“ _Andrea Hobbs._ You are a 46 year old, highly accomplished DDA and _you are addicted to playing_ _Candy Crush_ on your iPad. If I had known I’d never have given you one.”

“Mmm.”

“That’s it.”

“….HEY! I’m not done with that level!”

“Enough. I’m staging an intervention.”

“…”

“Oh, finally realised what I’m wearing, have you?”

“….guh.”         

“Too bad. Since you’d rather sit on the couch and play with _virtual candy_ you’re not going to get any of _this_ tonight.”

“…I’m sorry?”

“Damn right you are. Well. If you’re not now, you sure as hell are going to be. Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight, _sweetie.”_

“…Can I at least have my iPad back?”

“Oh for goodness sake.” 


End file.
